Lorne's Wild Rose
by CandiLand95
Summary: Lorne has always known he would never have a chance with a beautiful human girl, to himself, he is a monster. Now he is working along side Angel and his crew to turn Wolfram and Hart into a place to help people rather than kill them. But everything changes when a fiery red-headed Slayer named Robyn applies for a job at the law form. Really bad at summaries. Lorne/Oc and Spike/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in the fifth season of Angel and I've tried to keep the character the same but I also wanted them to react differently to the new character who I own myself. I do not own Angel/Buffy or any of the characters besides Robyn and Melody, if I did, I would be the happiest girl on earth. R.I.P Andy Hallett, you were a beautiful soul 3 Please review and enjoy =)**

**-CandiLand95**

xXx Chapter One xXx

Blood. Thick crimson liquid trailed slowly down the man's chin. His skin was pale as snow, his forehead distorted and wrinkly and his eyes a glowing amber yellow. He licked his lips hungrily and grinned evilly at the small blonde girl watching him, gripping a sharp wooden stake. An inhuman growl emitted from the back of this throat as he lunged at the girl who quickly took her stance. A thick fog quickly gathered, hiding the man and girl and parted just as fast. The girl was lying on the ground in a pool of blood, staring unblinkingly into the distance with her head twisted in an impossible matter. Her blonde hair tainted a rich red.

A bloody tear ran down her face, staining her cheek red and her chest lay unmoving and saturated in her own blood where her own stake was shoved deep into her chest. The blood was slowly moving away from her body, spreading out into a strange symbol covered in ancient runes. The symbol began to hum and lit up like a ray of sunlight, illuminating the alleyway, expelling shadows. The light engulfed the girl's body and she slowly stood up, moving like a puppet on strings. She raised her hands to her head and snapped it back into place with a loud CRACK.

xXx

Robyn's eyes flashed open and her scream pierced the air as she suddenly sat up in her bed. Her dark green eyes shot around her small room fearfully, scanning the emptiness for some sort of threat. She let out a sigh and ran her hand through her tangles of auburn red hair. _'Just another nightmare…'_ she thought to herself as a black cat with brilliant blue eyes jumped up onto her bed. "Isn't that right Melody? Just a nightmare." The cat meowed and rubbed up against her arm.

Robyn looked at the time and sighed_. '8 am. It's time to get up anyway, no point even trying.'_ She swung her long legs off the bed and stood up, stretching her stiff body and looked into her full-length mirror. Her reflection stared back at her with tousled red hair, sleepy green eyes and rumpled worn pyjamas. She lifted her hands to her hair to feel the knots and bumps and groaned loudly. _'Gotta have a shower before the interview.'_ She mentally said as she picked up her towel hanging off the back of her chair at her desk. The blue CD player on the desk caught her eye and with a cheeky smile, she quickly turned it on and a happy upbeat song began to play.

"Oh! Ohhhh yeah! I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door" she sung loudly as she strutted into the bathroom. "Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down" Robyn turned on the shower and quickly showered singing along to the song, forgetting about the nightmare she had just had. "I'm walking on sunshine, wooah! I'm walking on sunshine, woooah and don't it feel good! Hey! Yeah!" She got out not long after the song ended and quickly dried herself. She wrapped the towel around her curvy figure and walked over to her small wardrobe. Dramatically, she threw open the doors and flipped through the clothes, thinking about the impression she wanted to make to her possible employer.

"Hmm… What do ya think Melody?" she pulled out a dark blue knee length short sleeve dress with white lacy edges and held it against her body. "Cute and innocent?" Melody meowed lazily and curled up on the end of the bed, keeping one amused blue eye open to watch Robyn. "Mm… Yes, a little too cute and innocent…" she looked at it again puzzled this time. "How on earth did I even get it?" She chuckled and hanged it back up.

Robyn shuffled through her clothes, stopping every now and again to look at something but nothing really caught her attention until she saw something pink sticking out from between her faded jeans and her leather jacket. She pulled it out and gasped. "Perfect!" she exclaimed. Robyn quickly pulled on her outfit, pulled her hair back into a professional bun with a few pieces of hair loose and looked back into her mirror. Looking back at her was an extremely professional looking woman wearing a pale pink button up shirt folded up at the elbow tucked into a tight knee-length black business skirt at her waist. _'Professional and fearless. All I need is a pair of glasses and I'll look the part.'_ She thought with a slightly bitter tone to herself.

Sighing, she pulled on a pair of plain black pumps that added two inches to her height and quickly practiced walking around the room with the new height. Melody sat up and let out a strangled 'meow' bringing the focus back to the black cat. "Melody, I have to go." Robyn said desperately to her cat that glared back at her with her crystal blue eyes. "I can't keep singing at that bar every night, we need the money more than the music." She said more to herself than the cat.

"It's not like I going to give up singing forever…" she murmured as she picked up her black handbag. "If mother ever heard me giving up on my singing…" she shuddered at the thought. _'…she would rise from her grave.'_ She finished the sentence in her mind.

Robyn took one last look at the mirror as she grasped the door handle. _'Wolfram and Hart here I come…_' she thought unenthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Couldn't leave you with only one chapter, had to give you another one. Do not own Buffy or Angel, just Robyn and Melody. Enjoy and please review!**

**-CandiLand95**

xXx Chapter Two xXx

Lorne strode down the hallway skimming over yet another script, thinking of all his clients and his mountain of work on his desk back in his office. He was wearing one of his new outfits today, a ruby red suit with golden buttons, blue striped shirt, red cravat, white scarf and shoes. Very Lorne-like. He stopped in the lobby and sat down on the black leather longue and tried to concentrate on his work but he found it almost impossible. Ideas, thoughts, plans and jobs were flying through his mind, screaming at him to focus on them. He had been there for two weeks and he had given in to the evil of Wolfram and Hart, not that he would mention what he did to his friends… they would never understand the pressure he was under and still is under.

Lorne groaned as he flung the papers on the seat next to him and rubbed his red eyes, trying to deal with his newly found migraine. He rested his head on his hands and stared at the cream carpet trying to get a moments peace while everyone walked past him, ignoring the green demon and his moaning. _'Get it together Lorne, the show stops for no demon…'_ the annoying voice in his head sang a little too cheerful for Lorne's liking.

xXx

Meanwhile Robyn hurried over to the elevator shouting "Hold the elevator!" her high-heels slowing her down tremendously. Fred who was in the elevator holding her box of homely stuff for her office quickly stood in the doorway so Robyn could get past the sensors. "Thanks." Robyn said to Fred who adjusted her hold on the box. Robyn looked at Fred and noticed how tiny she was, so thin but she looked really healthy, her hair a tangle of brown waves and her eyes a light but rich brown. "I'm running late for an interview with a Mr…" Robyn said as she fumbled with her handbag and pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper and quickly blew a strand of loose hair out her face. "Wyndam-Pryce"

Fred's doe-like eyes lit up and her smile widened like a Cheshire cat's. "Oh Wesley? You must be the new applicant for Angel's sectary job." Robyn laughed and nodded as she stuffed the paper back into her handbag. Fred noticed her accent wasn't from America and felt a pang of sympathy for the girl _'She must be new to LA…she's so wide eyed and lost'_ "My name's Winifred Burkle, but everyone calls me Fred." She said warmly.

Robyn smiled at the petite brunette. "Robyn White. No preferred nicknames, just Robyn." They both giggled and began talking about little things that didn't really matter until the elevator opened and Robyn looked and saw it was her stop. "Well, see you around Fred. It was really nice meeting you."

"You to Robyn, I hope you get the job." Fred said shyly, praying Wesley would be nice and let her have the job.

"Thanks!" Robyn shouted over her shoulder. The elevator doors closed and Robyn took a deep breath and hummed a song her mother sung to her to comfort her when she was scared. Feeling a little more relaxed, she strode confidently across the lobby, still humming the song.

xXx

Lorne heard the elevator door open and someone walk out. His instincts whispered to him, telling him to look and so he slowly raised his head. His eyes widened as he saw the beautiful auburn haired woman walked with confidence and pride. Her skin was so pale, contrasting with her red hair that was tied back into a bun, her green eyes dark and filled with life and joy. His eyes were hungrily drinking in her curvy form wrapped tightly in her yummy professional outfit. Lorne watched as her confident stride made her breasts bob up and down creating naughty images in the Pylean's head.

Lorne quickly looked away and mentally scolded himself. _'Oh god Lorne Stop it! Get a grip! She's most likely an evil lawyer' _

'_A beautiful, evil lawyer.'_ Said a sly voice in the back of his mind.

'_It's not all about looks!'_ he mentally hissed, glancing down at his hands, seeing his green skin and red nails. His thoughts were cut short as she walked towards him humming softly under her breath giving him a glimpse of her soul. _'Soft, golden, gentle, strong… slayer?'_ He read as she walked past him to Wesley's office. "Angel!" he shouted, seeing his worn boss stepping out of the elevator looking around at the lobby.

"Lorne, am I on the right level?" Angel asked worriedly. Lorne sighed; he could feel the waves of worry flooding from the brood-loving vampire.

Lorne walked over to him, looking almost as worried as Angel. "Uh, Angel-heart, we got a bit of a situation..."

"Um, first Lorne could we go to my office? I'd rather not have a lobby full of evil workers listening in on our conversations." Angel said, glancing at the workers who passed them without speaking. Lorne nodded and lead Angel down the hallway, turning several times until they reached Angel's office where Angel closed the doors and sighed. "Okay Lorne, what happened?"

Lorne sat down on the lounge arm and ran his hand through his brown and gold hair. "I don't know how to tell ya this Ang, but the slayer's here…"

Angel's eyes lit up like lights on a Christmas tree and Lorne's stomach twisted uncomfortably. "Faith's here? Or do you mean Buffy? Where...?" Lorne shook his head and looked straight into the dark avenger's brown eyes.

"Neither sweet-pea. There's a girl here and she was hummin' a sweet little tune I have never heard of, and believe me that's a first, and… she's the new slayer…" Lorne said, his voice dying down as he concluded. Angel sat down at his new desk, sighing as he did, Lorne watched his boss and friend with worry.

"Lorne…" Angel began, clasping his hands together. "Buffy and her friends made a spell to awaken any possible slayer, give them the strength and power of a slayer. Who was she? If she works here she must be evil…" Angel asked.

"I saw her soul…" he chuckled and looked up at Angel. "I think I saw an angel, Angel." Lorne said, remembering the brilliant green eyes surrounded by dark long eyelashes. He shook his head, trying to free him of the images of the red-headed angel. "I saw her walking to Wes's office."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll try to keep updating all of my stories but it's a bit difficult with exams coming up. I do not own the buffy-franchise, just Robyn and her cat. Hope you guys like this story!**

**-CandiLand95**

xXx Chapter Three xXx

Wesley sat down at his desk and sighed deeply, everything was still so very new to him. His office filled with things he now owned and controlled. If he wanted to destroy an entire country, he now had the resources and people to do so. A shiver ran down his spine, _'No mortal man should have that amount of power… ever.'_ He thought to himself as he took a sip from his 'Kiss the mastermind' mug. Carefully Wesley placed his mug down on a stack of papers on his desk and opened his draw finding it empty.

"Huh, I swore there was…" he began but was suddenly cut off by a fluttering of paper as six inches of paper suddenly appeared one by one into a neat stack. "Oh good, more papers to file…" he said, shuffling through the pages of plain black writing.

Thoughts rolled through his mind, memories. He had changed so much since he left Britain; he used to live in the shadows of his father and now he was a part of an evil organisation. No longer was he "Roger Wyndam-Pryce's boy". He was Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. A powerful man in charge of protecting the world from the evil that corrupts it every day. He was supposed to be a watcher, not that it meant anything anymore, all the watchers except for a few like Giles and his father were killed by the first evil. His father's stern face filled his mind and Wesley instantly looked down at his feet. He still remembered his father's stern speech of how he had betrayed his family and the Watchers for not looking after Faith and how he was no longer his son.

Wesley sighed and went back to reading the papers. Suddenly the phone on the edge of his desk rang, shocking the poor British man and causing him to knock his mug of coffee over the papers. "Damn!" he shouted as he quickly picked up the mug and moved it away from the soiled papers. He grabbed the phone and in an irritated voice growled "What?"

A cool female calmly replied. "Your 11 o'clock is here."

Wesley looked around for a cloth to clean the mess he had made. "My ah, what?"

"The interview for Angel's secretary."

Wesley mentally swore. "Ah yes, the interview with Miss White. Yes send her in." he hung up the phone and took his glasses off to clean them but he dropped them under his desk. "Oh bloody hell…" he murmured. Wesley ducked under the desk and the door opened.

"Hello?" Robyn called out as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She looked around and heard a loud bang and a man with a British voice curse under his breath. Wesley sat up at his desk, rubbing his sore head with one hand as he shoved his glasses back onto his nose. "Oh are you okay?" she asked, clutching her handbag.

Wesley outright stared at the red-headed girl. Her deep rich green eyes were wide with concern and fear, her pearly white teeth biting down delicately on her ruby red bottom lip… she was certainly a beautiful thing. _'Beautiful indeed but Fred has much, much more…'_ Wesley thought to himself, smiling as he did so. "Yes, thank you." Robyn exhaled sharply and smiled sweetly. "Please, take a seat." He said, readjusting himself on his chair. She nodded and gracefully sat down and crossed her legs and clasped her fingers together. "So Miss White…"

"Please. Call me Robyn. I'm too young for formalities." Robyn said smiling again. Wesley looked at his files he had spilt the tea on and yelped in surprise. "What is it?" she asked worriedly, looking at his desk with doe-like eyes.

He slowly picked up the top sheet and held it up to the light and found not one trace of the spilt tea. "Huh. Never mind." He quickly put it down and shuffled through the stack and pulled out her resume. "Okay Robyn, it says here you're originally from Australia, moved here about a year ago to live in America. You soared through high school, top in all your classes, distinctions in Music, Physical education and English. Went to College for Teaching and Music production but dropped out after two years of study and moved around the country, working small time jobs."

Robyn's jaw hung low. "How…"

Wesley held up the sheets and raised an eyebrow smugly "Background check." Robyn went red and bit her lip again_. 'Of course they would, being a law form they need to watch their backs.'_ Wesley cleared his throat and continued on. "These jobs varied from waitressing, small parts in commercials, babysitting and hard labour on farms both animal and vegetable alike." He glanced up at her to see her reaction but received a piercing gaze of green eyes. "Finally you were able to save up enough money to travel to LA where you settled down in a small apartment on Summers Street as a waitress/singer at the local bar a few streets away." He concluded, letting the papers fall back down onto the table.

"Anything else you know about my life?" Robyn asked jokingly, inside her blood was boiling, he made her life seem so shallow and worthless.

Wesley picked up the papers and smirked. "You have a black cat called Melody. Same name as your mother." Satisfied with his team's extensive work, Wesley looked back at the girl and saw her green eyes alight with a brilliant fire. "Your background makes a great bass line for a trial bases but I must ask you this question…"

Robyn leaned forward, silently thanking god her father's constant pressure to get through school with excellent grades. "Can you work for a Vampire? Can you handle demons and other nasty things walking in at any given time?" Wesley asked the girl.

Robyn sat back puzzled. "Vampire? Demons?"

Wesley's eyes widened slightly as realisation washed over him. She knew nothing of the supernatural. "Uh, I'm so sorry Miss White but you must leave and think nothing of Wolfram and Hart."

Wesley jumped up and grabbed her elbow gently and helped her out of her chair. "But sir, I need this job…"

"NO!" he shouted suddenly. He took a few deep breaths and looked back at Robyn and found her green orbs. "You are naïve. Stay like that, you don't need a job at a place that corrupts and feasts on people like you." A stray lock of hair had fallen out of place and into her face during his rush attempt to yank her out the door. He smiled weakly and tucked it behind her ear. "Robyn, you don't even want this job. You deserve much more. Everyone here made a deal, signed it with their own blood. You haven't, so run!" Not waiting to be told twice, she pulled her arm free from his grasp and ran for the elevator. "So naïve…" he murmured as he watched the scared red-head take the elevator.

She reminded him of Fred, innocent. Not knowing the full world. But this time he hoped he would have saved her from all the horrors Fred had to deal with. He started closing the doors when he saw Angel and Lorne striding over to him. "Angel, Lorne. What brings you here to this department?" A small smile took his features when he saw two of his close friends.

"One fiery Mademoiselle." Lorne said looking around worriedly. Wesley's smile dropped.

"Robyn White?" Wesley asked praying it wasn't happening.

Angel ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, she's the new slayer." Wesley's face slowly turned a pale green and Lorne's red eyes glared at the British man. Angel closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where is she Wes?"

Wesley gulped. "I- she didn't know anything about the supernatural so I told her to go…" Angel growled and Lorne looked at his boss worriedly.

"Wes, stay here and call up Giles and let him know about the new slayer, he would want to know we have one of his people. Lorne, you come with me down to the underground tunnels and we'll track her down." Wesley nodded his head sadly and walked off to his office. Angel stormed off to the elevator and Lorne ran to catch up to him.

"Uh, Angelkins… how, why am I going? Kinda lackin' in the human department of things with green skin and all." Lorne ended in a forced happy tone.

Angel stepped into the elevator and folded his arms. "You're the only one who knows what she looks like."

Lorne nodded his head "Fair enough." He then stepped into the elevator next to the big boss. "Just hope she doesn't flip when she sees the horns." He murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

xXx Chapter four xXx

Wesley's words replayed through Robyn's mind as she hurried out of the elevator and out the doors of Wolfram and Hart. _'Vampires? Demons? That's absurd!'_ she shook her head. _'He must be insane or something…'_ she thought to herself. Robyn took a few deep breaths and walked down the street, pulling her hair free to tumble down in Auburn waves. People shoved past her, elbowing her as they did. Robyn had never felt so alone, she had no one, no family, no friends and the only person who could possibly be her friend worked at Wolfram and Hart where she was no longer welcomed.

'_But do I even want to work there? Besides Fred, they all seem… weird.'_ Robyn thought as she continued down towards the bus station. As she walked past a darkened alleyway she saw a blonde haired girl pressed up against the brick wall but a tall red head man. Robyn turned away and blushed at the intimate scene she had just witnessed. Suddenly a chill ran down her spine. It told her something was not right with that scene.

She stopped and looked back at them and the girl looked at her and tried to speak. "He-help!" she managed to say. Robyn instinctively dropped her handbag and tried to run towards the pair and help the girl up but her skirt and shoes slowed her down.

"Damn!" Robyn swore as she kicked off her heels. And in one swift movement, she tore her skirt up each side and ran towards the couple. Robyn grabbed the guy with both hands and with amazing strength, pulled him off the blonde and threw him across the alleyway. "Wow!" she exclaimed, looking down at her hands. A sob brought her back to reality and she looked down at the girl who held onto her neck that was covered with blood. Robyn's nightmare flashed before her eyes; blonde girl, blood… "Vampire?" she gasped. The blonde looked past Robyn and screamed. Robyn turned around and fought the urge to do the same.

Rushing towards her was the red headed man but his face was grotesquely twisted and bumpy and his eyes a glowing amber yellow. Blood stained his mouth of needle sharp teeth as he grinned. Fiery red head to match his own feistiness _'Perfect mate'_ he thought as she turned around and faced him.

Suddenly her fist swung out of nowhere and he fell to the ground again. Without hesitation he jumped up and they engaged in hand to hand combat, blocking each other's attack while landing a few small blows. Robyn back flipped out of the way, kicking him in the face and landing near the wall where she used it to spring forward to land a kick in his gut. He yelped out in pain and doubled over. Robyn slammed her elbow into the centre of his back, knocking him down to the ground.

She quickly turned to the forgotten girl who sat by a dumpster cradling her bleeding neck, sobbing hysterically. "Are you okay?" Robyn asked, offering her hand to the girl who nodded and quickly took her hand. Robyn placed her hand onto the girl's back to steady her and quickly began to guide her back out of the alleyway. Suddenly something grabbed Robyn and pulled her around. Robyn gasped, and the vampire grinned. _'Think! What do vampires hate?'_

She brought her knee up to his crotch and he screamed out in pain. Robyn looked around and saw a rotted wooden stool sticking out of the dumpster. _'Wood!'_ she quickly made a break for it with Vampire only a few seconds behind.

Robyn gripped the wooden leg and snapped it easily like a toothpick. Her senses where heightened to the max, she could hear the girl panting as she tried to walk out of the alleyway, she could see everything around her clearly and in detail and she could smell the decay wafting from the vampire directly behind her. She heard someone call out her name making her turn around and brought her makeshift stake up into the vampire's chest. He looked at the wood deeply embedded in his heart and then back at Robyn. The last thing he would ever see was those wild green eyes staring into his own yellow. He turned into dust and Robyn's hand stayed in the same spot, paralysed.

She heard footsteps behind her and she quickly turned her heel, thrusting her wooden leg again only to be stopped by a green hand with vivid red nails.

Robyn looked up at Lorne and gasped. She felt a pang of fear at first but she swallowed that down and took in his entire form. His tall lean body under his blue stripped shirt and red suit, his perfectly shaped wine-red lips, his small pair of red horns breaking through his forehead just below his golden brown hairline and at last her green eyes locked with his red eyes. Her first reaction was to scream and run but something in his eyes told her he wasn't a monster. _'Rather handsome actually…'_

Lorne stared at her with awe, she looked so wild. Her feet were bare, her skirt torn up the sides showing her white thighs, the top few buttons had broken free giving him a hint of a low cut, lacy black bra. He then realised her hair now ran down her back in a tumble of waves and he desperately fought the urge to run his fingers through the long red tangles. But her eyes, dark green with a spark of and joy and life, and they looked into his own without fear, maybe wonder but no fear or loathing. How he wanted to stare into those eyes forever.

In the background, Angel helped the young blonde up and checked over the wound. "…It looks alright, you're just in shock. Catch a cab to the hospital to get a few shots and maybe a blood transfusion and try to stay out of dark alleyways for a while." The girl nodded her head stiffly and looked over at Robyn and Lorne and visibly paled at the sight of the demon. Without a single thought, she stumbled out into the sunlight and disappeared forever. Angel looked at Robyn and Lorne and recognised the way they were staring at each other. It reminded him so much of how he and Buffy looked at the beginning before the vampire thing came into the mixture. _'God, Lorne looks like his about to kiss her here and now.'_ Angel thought half joking, half completely serious.

Robyn dropped the broken leg and it fell to the ground clanging noisily on the pavement. "I'm Lorne…" He managed to say, feeling so out of character. He still held onto her wrist but softly, not wanting to hurt her _'Like you could ever hurt a slayer'_ the annoying voice piped up.

'_Oh shut it.'_

"Robyn. Ah, could I have my arm back Lorne?" she asked jokingly, smiling coyly at him. Lorne quickly let go of her arm and felt the blood rush to his cheeks, making them a slightly darker green.

"Sorry."

"Sorry." They both said at the same time, making them both laugh. Angel walked up to the pair, staring at Robyn in amazement. She didn't even know about the supernatural forces, yet she fought a vampire, killing it and saving an innocent in the process, seen Lorne and not freak out because of his looks, she was even laughing with him like old friends.

"I'm Angel." Angel said holding out his hand. Robyn forced herself to look away from Lorne and shook the vampire's hand and shivered. "I know, cold."

"Uh, yes. So you're Angel? I was actually here for an interview to become your secretary but ah, Mr Wyndam-Pryce rushed me out the door." She nibbled her bottom lip nervously, looking down at her bare feet. Robyn took a deep breath and looked up at Angel directly into his dark brown almost black eyes. "So you're a vampire?" she stated more than asked. If Angel's heart had still been pumping blood through his body, his cheeks would have been flaming red so instead he just looked away, not wanting to look into those penetrating green eyes.

"Yeah, have been for a long time. But I'm different from other vampires; I have a soul and don't kill people, except the really bad ones." He rambled on, finally stopping himself before he told her his entire life story including diagrams and demonstrations.

"Uh-huh. And what about him?" she pointed at the pile of dust that was the vampire she had staked.

"Vampire." Angel said, looking back at her again, but avoiding the piercing eyes, he now knew why Lorne was so entranced by her eyes, they were full of life and so exciting, it was almost impossible not to stare.

Robyn looked at Lorne and tilted her head slightly. "What about you? What are you?" she asked frowning.

"A demon. From a place called Pylea, a whole other dimension. Literally." He said in his most calm voice but Robyn could hear the forced calmness of his voice but didn't question him further.

She took a few steps away from them and whispered "What am I?" Angel and Lorne looked at her awkwardly, not knowing how to tell the young woman her life was now signed over to the powers that be. Robyn turned around with tears threatening to burst. "What am I?" she asked more angrily. Lorne walked over to her and put a comforting arm around her. He felt her shiver and he looked down to see her nipples straining against the fabric of her shirt. Lorne mentally cursed and quickly took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shapely form. "I-I could h-hear her breathing, I c-could see everything like it was bright as day. I-I knew what to do, I…"

"You're a slayer." Angel said simply, crossing his arms giving him a mysterious and dangerous look.

"S-Slayer? Isn't that a band?" Robyn said questioningly. Lorne couldn't help but chuckle at her mix up of the occupation and band. Realising that's not what he meant, she took a deep breath and looked up at him confidently. "What is a Slayer?"


	5. Chapter 5

xXx Chapter Five xXx

"Why couldn't Angel tell me?" Robyn asked Lorne as they walked into Wolfram and Hart. Angel had hastily avoided her straight-forward question and told Lorne to take her in while he took the less-sunny entrance into the law form.

Lorne looked at the girl who he was now linked arms with and wearing his vibrant red coat that matched her fiery red hair perfectly. _'Tempted to let her keep it'_ he thought to himself. "Well Tweety-bird, he isn't exactly qualified to explain the whole shemozzle. An' with his history, it's a tinsy bit of a tender subject for the King of the Brood." Robyn stared up at Lorne with a soft smile that instantly melted his heart.

"Who is though?" She asked inquisitively as they stepped into the elevator.

Lorne pressed the button and the doors shut. "A guy called Rupert Giles, a-a watcher."

Robyn frowned. "What does he do?"

"I'm guessing… he watches." Lorne joked, giving her a wink. Robyn Blushed and looked away from the green demon. _'Did she just blush? No, just a trick of the light' _Lorne thought as he swallowed dryly. "I didn't really ask, got a million things to mull over cupcake. Watcher definition, not one of them."

Robyn's head was spinning. Her entire would was upside down and back to front and she was standing in an elevator with a rather handsome green demon blushing madly. _'Why is that anyway?'_ she asked herself. She was still wearing his jacket he had given her and she could smell his distinctive scent on it. It smelt like cranberries and grapefruit with a hint of something she just couldn't put her finger on. She inhaled deeply and sighed contently. She then instantly froze; she could feel his red eyes focused largely on her.

Lorne heard the loud sigh that came from her lips and instantly looked down at her to see why she made such lovely sound. Slowly, her head turned to him and she looked up with her big green eyes and stared at him innocently with her lips slightly parted. _'Good God!'_ he thought to himself as he fought not to do anything rash. _'She's a slayer, I'm a demon. She's a slayer, I'm a demon.'_ He kept repeating to himself as he forced his usual friendly smile and stared at the blank doors of the elevator as if they held the answer to everything.

The doors opened and waves of hostility and fear washed over Lorne who tried to not to faint again from the over-powering raw emotions. The workers of the Law form glanced at Robyn and whispered to each other as they hurried out of the way. "Lorne…" Robyn said worriedly, gripping onto his arm with a vice-like grip.

He forced himself not to gasp out in pain and he placed his hand on hers comfortingly. Her grip slackened slightly and they quickly strode through the halls to Angel's office where Wesley was on the phone to Giles still. "…Yes Rupert I understand. But- she could be of some assistance here." he paused to listen to Giles and his face grew red with frustration and anger. "If you keep removing all the slayers from the world and put them all in one city, the world will fall to ruins!"

Robyn looked up at Lorne with wide worried eyes. "Is he talkin' about me?"

"Friad so. Why don't you sit down and I'll try to get tall dark and British over there's attention." He ended with a reassuring smile. Robyn sat down at the meeting desk and began playing with a lock of her auburn hair. "Uh, Wes?" Lorne said, walking over to Wesley who was now shouting into the phone.

"What now Lorne?" he asked tiredly. Lorne jabbed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of Robyn and Wesley's mouth formed an "ah". He clicked his tongue a few times and spoke back into the phone again. "Rupert, we have the slayer here-"

"Alright is everyone here?" Said a familiar voice. Everyone spun around and Angel stepped out from his own personal elevator.

"Just waiting on Gunn and Fred." Wesley said while listening to Giles.

"Present and feeling functional." Fred said as she walked into the door with Gunn at the tow. Fred saw Robyn and realisation hit her face. "Wait, you're the slayer?"

"Apparently. But no one seems to want to give me the definition." Robyn said bitterly.

Gunn smiled and walked over to Robyn. "Slayer? Man, we needed some more muscle on the team." He held out his fist and Robyn couldn't help but grin and give him a fist-pump, being careful not to hurt him or anything. "I'm Gunn, Charles Gunn."

"Robyn White. Nice to meet you Charles." Robyn said, flashing him a brilliant smile. Lorne felt a pang of jealousy making him frown and he took a seat at the oval meeting table.

"Damn it!" Wesley said as he slammed the phone down. Angel crossed his arms and gave him a questioning look. "Giles… is sending someone over to accompany Robyn back to Rome." He said, taking his glasses off to clean them on his handkerchief.

"What?" Robyn shouted, getting out of her seat to pace and looking around the room at all the startled faces. "First I'm told to get away from this place…" Wesley looked away embarrassed. "Then I'm told I'm a slayer and no one seems to want to tell me what that is…" Lorne shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "And there is no way I am going to Rome…"

"No, you're not." Angel said simply. Everyone in the room slowly turned to Angel and watched him as he walked over to his desk and leaned against it. "Sit down Robyn." Robyn sat down on the chair next to Lorne with the back of the chair against her chest and either leg on each side. It was such a masculine position but she still looked so feminine. Her skirt was riding awfully high and Lorne was painfully aware of her bare thigh touching his. Angel took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he began to explain the history of the slayer.


End file.
